


[podfic] Teal'c's Five Favorite Board Games

by colls



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/pseuds/colls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's summary: Character study and team study.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Teal'c's Five Favorite Board Games

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Teal'c's Five Favorite Board Games](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9829) by [Paian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paian/pseuds/Paian). 



**Text Link:** [Teal'c's Five Favorite Board Game](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9829) written by paian  
 **Length/size:** 18:12 min, 8.7MB  
 **Download Links:**  
mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?4pe61p64e4mj4o5) [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/?w6wgr51krthje62)  
audiofic archive: [archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/tealcs-five-favorite-board-games)  
  
 **Author's Summary:** Character study and team study.  
  



End file.
